Por qué vale la pena
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Puede que nadie lo entendiera, pero algunas veces sentías que esto valía la pena. ShikaIno /Advertencia: se tocará el tema de la anorexia.


_**Parejas principal:**__ ShikaIno _

_**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente, todo es de Kishimoto-san – excepto la historia – y pues, eso.

* * *

_Hola, esta es una nueva historia que he creado con un tema que he visto comúnmente usado este último, y que bueno yo… también decidí poner en práctica. Este es un ShikaIno, leve, muy leve, ya que me voy a enfocar más en la psiquis de la rubia. Ya de doy de sobre aviso que esta historia no tendrá un final relativamente feliz, ni triste, así que… véanlo como quieran. En fin, a leer._

* * *

_**Por qué vale la pena**_

_¿Ahora soy más bonita?_ Te preguntas mientras te ves en el espejo, con lágrimas descendiendo de tus mejillas, el sabor amargo en tu boca, un ardor en la garganta, y sintiéndote tan, pero tan idiota, que… ya no importa.

Te habías fallado, lo sabías, lo sabías muy bien, y mientras volvías a ponerte el delineador a tus ojos, te seguías reprochando por tu debilidad, esa falta de fuerza, el saber que habías fallado hacía tus propias reglas. Habías salido con tus amigos. Ellos te habían invitado manifestando que era un buen tiempo que no se veían, sin escusas a exteriorizar no hubo más que asentir en ese preciso momento, pero aun así intentaste buscar alguna excusa para escatimarte de sus planes. Hasta recurriste al hecho de que no querías hacer un mal terció – o bueno cuarteto – en la cita de Shikamaru con Temari que se efectuaría en el lugar. Recordaste la mirada de Shikamaru sujeta a tu persona, y tú intentando desviar tu mirada a todos a excepción de él. No, Shikamaru no tenía permitido mirarte por demás, se daría cuenta, y no querías que alguien se meta en tu vida, no, porque esta era tu decisión, y no pensabas cambiarla hasta cometer tu cometido.

Tomaste un largo respiro, exhalaste el aire de tu alrededor, y volviste a inhalarlo al poco tiempo. Te miraste de nueva cuenta al espejo, acariciaste tus mejillas y rogaste porque no te salieran arrugas, sonreíste a tu reflejo, mientras te mirabas el rostro, y después dibujaste las formas de tu cuerpo. A pesar del esfuerzo no veías muchos resultados, tu vientre no estaba tan plano como querías, sí, podías usar ropa ajustada y un bikini no iba mal con tu silueta, pero no era suficiente, una cintura más pequeña, un vientre más plano, eso era lo que deseabas. La grasa era anti-estética, y al sentarte aún podías sentir como tu vientre se arrugaba y no se quedaba tieso. Sakura era más delgada, y atraía más atención de la que tú – a pesar de que el espejo te indicaba que eras más atractiva – y si así era la cosa, no podías dejar que ella te ganase, no, porque como digna rival tenías que darle una buena competencia. Entonces ahora solo quedaba bajar de peso de una forma u otra, y la comida era un obstáculo en esta carrera.

Volviste a sonreír a tu reflejo, a esa Ino Yamanaka atractiva que miraban tus ojos aguamarina, pero que aún no era perfecta – pensabas ocuparte de ese detalle – y tomando otro respiro saliste del baño. Y lo encontraste, ahí, estaba Shikamaru, recargado cerca de la puerta. Ese chico, tu amigo de infancia, ese flojo que adoraba ver nubes y dibujarlas con los dedos, el que tenía los ojos cansados, aquel al que querías tanto. Sentiste que temblabas, un leve temblor que intentaste pensar, no te importaba, y te acercaste a él. Enarcaste una ceja y hablaste:

— Por si no sabías, Shikamaru, el que estés fuera de los baños femeninos te hace ver como a un pervertido - intestaste zafarte con un comentario burlesco, para que se molestase, y te llamase "problemática" para volverse a sentar en la misma mesa que Chouji. Pero él no lo hizo.

Nara botó un suspiro, apretó ambos hombros tuyos, y te miró a los ojos.

— Ino – fue lo que te dijo, pero las palabras parecían haberse estancado ahí, solo en tu nombre, solo en ese susurro de cómo te llamabas.

Sabías muy bien que venía por delante, ya hace poco él te había reprochado el que no probases bocado en diferentes eventos, había mencionado el estrepitoso cambio de peso que tenías, y ahora había captado esto. Justo lo que faltaba, se dio cuenta que además de ser anoréxica, también hacías esto, y oír sus reclamos no es lo que deseabas.

Te zafaste de su agarre, y fingiste una sonrisa lo mejor que pudiste.

— Vamos donde Chouji — ordenaste, y él te siguió con paso lento, pero lo hacía, algún día te diría algo, pero no querías que fuese hoy, no ahora, no él.

Cuando llegaron con Chouji, quien estaba sentado en la mesa metiéndose todo pedazo de comida que captaran sus ojos, te sentaste y tuviste ganas de al menos meterte algo en la boca. No podías, habías ido al baño a regurgitar tu error, y volverlo a hacer no era algo que te agradase. Mordiste tus labios, después tu lengua y tras tragar saliva, viste a tu rechoncho amigo.

— Sabes, ya no tengo hambre, ¿quisiera comer lo que me sobra, Chouji?

El castaño te miro, luego vio al Nara, otra vez a ti, y asintió, pero no quiso agarrar el plato. La mirada de Shikamaru se sujetó en tu persona, en él, en ti, te estaba reprochando con los ojos.

— Joder, Ino, ¿no te das cuenta de que nos estamos preocupando?

Quisiste que la tierra te tragase, pero ya habías decidido que esto era cosa tuya y de nadie, más. A ello fue que frunciste el ceño, te levantaste abruptamente de la mesa, y con ambas manos posadas en las caderas proliferaste:

— Según vos, ¿Por qué deberían de preocuparse Shikamaru?

Ambos chicos te vieron, Chouji había dejado de engullir la barbacoa, y ahora solo tenía sus ojos puestos en ti, en cambio Shikamaru, él fue quien parecía haberse molestado más, sus manos se encontraban prensadas en los bordes de la mesa, su mirada negra parecía por primera vez intimidante, supiste que lo habías molestado, y eso era simplemente lo mejor que podía pasar. Casi, casi hiciste proliferar una sonrisa en tu rostro, pero no, eso no venía con una rabieta.

— Eh, respóndanme —una sonrisa torcida se forma en tu rostro, tu nariz se arrugo, e hiciste una mueca con los labios — al parecer no tienen nada que decir, me retiro — increpaste mientras recogías tu bolso que estaba en el respaldo de tu silla.

No quisiste escuchar más, solo te fuiste del lugar, y por fin lograste sonreír. El pelear en el momento en que te sientes acorralado es una de las mejores técnicas para evitarse conflictos peores, bien lo parezca o no, ya habías hecho eso en casa, volverlo a hacer con tus amigos no era mala idea.

El viento fresco despeino tus cabellos, te dio un aliento de vida, y parecía empujarte para seguir adelante. Cerraste los ojos, y sonreíste. En realidad esto era algo estúpido, aún recordabas que hace poco cuando veías en la televisión esos "casos de la vida real" de chicas con desórdenes alimenticios, una sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro, y no podías evitar pensar que eran idiotas, y después te daba hambre. Ahora tú estabas en el mismo camino, aún había tiempo, sabías que podías retroceder, pero esta actividad idiota era _tuya_, y en este corto periodo le tomaste un extraño cariño, sí, eso suena raro, pero era cierto. Querías cometer este fallo, querías saber hasta dónde podías llegar, querías enterarte viva pero ver que tú eras la mano de obra y la pala. Querías…

—Ino

No lo habías sentido, pero a fin de cuentas él te había seguido. En realidad no querías voltear y seguir fresca y campante tu recorrido a casa, era sencillo podías aumentar el paso y listo, pero sin saber la razón exacta te quedaste estática en el lugar, a su espera.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Había tantas respuestas a esa pregunta. Podías hacerte una víctima de estas modas, bien podrías decir que era por tu gran rivalidad con Sakura, había la opción de poner como razón que es una simple meta, había tantas cosas por decir y en si nada, porque todas las razones eran vacías, y no sabías muy bien por qué querías seguir adelante. A ello que preferiste optar por el mutismo. Volteaste a verlo, y notaste que estaba preocupado. Joder, el flojo de Shikamaru estaba tan alterado por esto que había decidido seguirte unas cinco cuadras, con el solo propósito de hablarte. Fue algo lindo tomando en cuenta la naturalidad de su carácter.

— Temari llegará en unos cinco minutos – lograste decir, mientras veías el asfalto. — no quiero que me estés culpando, si ella se…

— No importa — te dijo, volviste a pensar que la tonalidad con la que te hablaba era más amable, más viva que lo usual, una grieta se hizo en ti, y te sentiste chiquita ante esto que sentías y no querías aceptar — ahora solo importan tú, y tus problemas.

Sonreíste por un momento, con el rubor aflorando en tus mejillas. Que idiota, se supone que así no debías de reaccionar con aquel que se supone no te gusta, ese que veías como algo similar a un hermano.

— Al final de cuentas soy una problemática, y vas a perder el tiempo intentando encontrar la raíz de lo que soy – respondiste, con un tono de vos que se perdía entre una risa que sentiste idiota entremezclado con tu voz.

Te acarició la mejilla derecha, su mano era tibia y el tacto ni tosco, ni suave; y pensaste que ese tacto no podría ser más que de él.

— Sabes, es mi decisión, no lo entenderías – por fin hablaste en serio.

Sus ojos te escrutaron y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Pero no creo que quieras acabar como un palo de escoba, sería problemático — te dijo — además estás perfecta tal cual.

No le creíste, pero no negaste nada, solo lanzaste una risilla al aire, que frase tan cursi, tan tonta… tan linda. Sentiste que estas palabras deberían ser para su novia, y no para la amiga, pero tú eras Ino Yamanaka, y ese tipo de cosas te resbalaban. A fin de cuentas tú eras el problema número uno de la vida de Shikamaru, y empezaste a entender la razón. Que egoísta eras.

— De acuerdo, te creo, pero ve con ella, después tú estarás quejándote porque te mando al demonio.

— No soy idiota, yo sé que…

— Ve, después hablamos — ordenaste, mientras señalabas la dirección donde él tendría su encuentro.

— Ino…

— Te espero en mi casa para cuando tengas tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que no había más posibilidades de charla, y dándose por vencido te hizo caso.

— Voy a tu casa dentro de tres horas – terminó por decir, tu solo le sonreíste mostrando tus dientes que ya no eran tan blancos como antes.

Cuando lo viste alejarte te diste cuenta que a pesar de que Shikamaru tenía un intelecto que superaba a la media, también era un idiota. Mira que tener semejante cariño a aquello que le podía despedazar la vida queriendo o sin querer, era algo demasiado malo para cualquiera. Pero gracias a él te diste cuenta que todo esta dieta maldita, valía la pena.

Caminaste unos cuantos pasos más, moviendo tus caderas, Uchiha Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia ti, y escuchaste un chiflido para vos de un castaño. Los hombres eran idiotas, y por un tiempo esto valía la pena.

* * *

_Ofendí a alguien con una Ino anoréxica? Si lo hice, pido perdón solo quería meterme un poco en la psiquis de estos, sin dar un final malo o bueno, solo dejar todo a medias, ¿por qué siempre apuntar al drama, o finales rosas? El final medio puede pasar mientras se hace el proceso, o al menos eso yo creo._

_Es mi primer ShikaIno, así que pido disculpas por este mal intento, pero hice lo que pude de verdad, pronto intentaré hacer una buena historia, ya que me agrada la pareja._

_En fin, hace un buen tiempo hice una promesa – a mí misma – de hacer un fic por semana, fallé abruptamente, pero quiero volver a retomar los planes, jajaja. En fin este es mi primer fic de este año, para este proyecto que de nuevo pongo en pie, si a alguien le interesa – aunque lo dudo por el género – les invito a leer mi fic que se publicará dentro de una semana " Las manijas del reloj" que será un SasuIta, y si no, igual dejen sus comentarios hacerca de esta historia, que se necesitan, jajaja._

_Muy bien, me despido. Adiós. _


End file.
